


Entangling the Spider

by TheLadyLokiofLove



Series: Welcome to the Avenger's Sin Bin, children. [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Coming In Pants, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Anti-Hero, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Masturbation, Mentor/Protégé, POV Alternating, Reader-Insert, Secret Identity, Threesome - F/M/M, Tsunderes, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyLokiofLove/pseuds/TheLadyLokiofLove
Summary: Peter Parker is about to be 18, graduate from high school and...well he doesn't know yet. Things get shaken up when a new villain appears and she's...distracting. Does Peter have what it takes to bring her down and get ready to enter the adult world? Or will things go horribly...horribly wrong?





	1. A Break In

It could be considered a slow night in New York as the Friendly Neighborhood Peter Parker sat on the roof of an apartment building eating a sandwich. He had done his patrols and was taking a break before doing them again. His feet dangled off the ledge and his masked was rolled up so he could eat his well deserved snack.

“Okay, what’s my...favorite...color?” he asked through bites.

The AI in the suit chuckled, “Come on Peter, give me a hard one. Red.”

Mr. Stark had said that Karen would learn about him as he used the suit so he wanted to learn what it had learned about him.

“What, about,” he paused, “My...favorite...cereal?” 

Karen hummed in thought, “Honeycombs.” 

Peter let out a laugh, “That’s a good one but I don’t know if its my favorite.”

Suddenly a message popped up on his display and he sat upright.

‘Security Alarm Tripped: Martin Jewelers’

“How fair is that from us. Karen?” Peter asked, shoving his sandwich into his bag and tucking the bag between two AC units.

“Half a block, its on the second floor.”

He pulled his mask down and shot a web at the next building, swinging into action.

The wind flying past him was exhilarating and as he landed outside of the storefront his eyes narrowed, “How many?” he asked quietly, his lenses switching over to heat detection. 

A red blurry shape appeared, walking from case to case, “It seems like only one.” 

He started to scale the wall, eyes focused on the shape, when he got to the window it paused. It seemed more alert, he pressed himself flat along the wall, waiting and as it turned he went to peek in the window. The split second it took for the lens to switch from thermal to normal vision his Spidey Sense went off and he pulled his head back as the glass window blew out. He shook the glass from his head and a dark  figure shot out the open window. He followed them to the roof as they made a run for it.

“Stop!” he called, shooting a web from his wrist.

They didn’t even slow, there was a turn, and a flash of light, but no contact. He leaped at them but they ducked, rolling away from him.

“Sorry kid, can’t say I have time for this.” the voice was female.

Peter stood up, watching the figure. She was oddly casual for a robber; gray yoga pants, a dark tunic shirt, a bag tied around her hips with a silver belt and a cheap black mask covering her eyes.

“You don’t look like a robber.” he said, sizing her up.

Her lips curled into a smirk and he felt an odd flutter in his stomach, “Only because your so overdressed, little spider.” his  heart rate fluttered at that.

“Just hand over what you stole.” he said, layering on confidence he currently didn’t have.

She chuckled, oh that wasn’t fair, “Nah, I think I’ll hang on to it.”

He held his hand out, eyes narrowing, “Hand it over.” he said firmly, taking a step.

He saw her size up her situation, she was going to run, she took a step back and he leaped at her again. He caught her arms which should have given him an advantage as he held her there. 

“Why, Spider Man.” she said, he heard her lashes fluttering behind her mask, “On our first date? Awfully presumptuous of you.” he had no quip for that one, his cheeks were turning pink under his mask. Her feet curled inward and she gave him a rough kick to the stomach. She rolled herself into a ball and sprung onto her feet, “It’s been fun, little spider, but I must be off.” she took a step towards the ledge of the roof.

He coughed air into his lung, “N-No, wait!” she stepped backwards. He shot to his feet and looked down but she was gone, no splat, no broken glass, only the faint smell of burnt paper.

\--

Tony’s angry voice left his ears as he pulled the mask off, instead transfering to his phone, Peter sighed and held the phone to his ear.

“-I mean come on, kid! This is the big leagues! You aren’t some high school kid with a hoodie anymore.”

“I am still in high school, Mr. Stark.” well, about to graduate…

Tony didn’t notice his interruption, “Going all goo goo for some girl.”

“A very pretty girl…” Peter mumbled. 

“Granted. A very  _ pretty _ girl.” oh so that one Tony notices, “But you’ll meet lots of very pretty girls Parker. Just because she has all the right curves, or a pretty smile doesn’t mean you can get distracted from protecting the city.”

“Yes Mr. Stark.” Peter said, feeling defeated. He pressed the spider on his chest and his suit powered off.

“Look,” Tony’s voice was a little softer, “I know this is still all pretty new, but you can’t let yourself get distracted. If someone figures out you get all weak in the knees for a pretty girl that’s what they’ll hit you with. If some bad guy can flash a girl in front of you he will, and he will kill you Peter.” Tony paused and Peter swallowed the thump in his throat, “You need to stay smart.”

“I understand, Mr. Stark.” Peter said, stepping out of the suit and sitting on his bed.

“Alright kid, you get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow.”

“You’re right. Good night Mr. Stark.” Peter said before hanging up and flopping down into bed.

He pulled his covers over his body and shut his eyes, the ghost of the girl’s words played over in his head.

_ “It’s been fun, little spider” _

His mind played over her body, her curves, that smirk and how he wanted her to wrap the words Spider Man around her tongue, slower. He had lately felt a spike in his hormones, he was on edge and wanted release. He blamed this on the testing season and his internship; going from Spider Man to Peter Parker was quite a buzzkill and Tony blamed it on the spider bite, ramping up his hormones taking skinny weak Peter Parker to strong muscular Spider Man.

He thought about asking Karen to replay the footage throughout the next day, so he could get another good look at her, listen to her chuckle on a loop when Ned snapped him out of it.

“Dude!” 

Peter shook his head and turned to face his friend, closing his locker, “What? Hey Ned.”

Ned rolled his eyes and shifted his backpack strap, “I have been talking to you for like 10 minutes and I just now get a hey? What’s up with you?”

Peter shifted on his feet, he checked his pants for any sign of a tent before picking his bag up, “Something with the internship.” he responded and Ned lit up.

“Yeah? Like a new bad guy? Or some kind of plot?” Ned asked in a hushed tone.

“Shh! Dude not here!” Peter turned to scold Ned.

“Um, excuse me.”

The both turned and saw a girl who looked vaguely similar to Peter, his Spidey Sense thrummed dully. She was cute, a plastic headband keeping her hair out of her face, she was dressed like a hipster’s wet dream; clearly out of place here, “We’re looking for the main office.” Peter had been so locked on this girl that he hadn’t noticed the handful of girls behind her, or the small spattering of boys behind them.

“Um, yeah, of you just go down this hall and-”

“Yeah and to the right.” the girl cut Peter off, clearly annoyed, “There is another hallway and it’s full of classrooms.”

Peter smiled softly, “To the right, then a left into the small hallway, it’ll look like a broom closet but that’s the best way in.”

The girl paused, a look of shock on her face, “Oh, um, thank you.” she said and pushed off through the hall with her gang in tow.

Peter watched her go, a little smile on his lips, she had a nice sway in her hips, Ned punched him.

The smile on his face was much bigger, “Dude.” he said.

Peter looked at Ned, the smile still on his cheeks, “What?”

Ned punched him in the arm again, “Dude. You were checking her out.”

“What? No, no I wasn’t.” he said, heading to class, “No. I was just giving directions.”

“Whatever man, but I wouldn’t bother, they’re from LA.”

Peter looked back, stunned, “What? All of them?”

Ned looked confused, “You know, LA? Lady of the Arts?”

Peter’s brain clicked, “Oh! I always heard it LOA.”

Lady of the Arts Academy was sort of like their sister school. While Peter’s classes were heavily science and math based LOA was an art school. They helped train all the best dancers, painters, writers, and all the other sorts of artsy pursuits. 

“Yeah, ya know, here for tutoring.” Ned explained further as they walked, “I guess with SATs and ACTs they need help.” 

Peter liked the thought of the girl and him; close together, reading, the smell of coffee, a laugh.

_ “...little spider.” _

He shook his head, “Right. I knew that.” he needed some fresh air, and most likely a cold shower.

The day passed like most other days until his last class when his teacher called him over.

“Mr. Parker, I’d like a word.”

Peter had never been in trouble (well not in his last class anyway) but immediately went to the worst possible scenario. 

His teacher sat behind his desk, looking through some papers, “Mr. Parker, you’ll be graduating soon, any thoughts on what you’ll be doing?”

Peter was unprepared for this question; he had assumed Mr. Stark would give him a job while still being Spider Man, “I, um...will work for Stark Enterprises full time.”

His teacher looked up with a raised eyebrow, “Um? You don’t sound very confident, Peter.”

Peter shifted uncomfortably, he wasn’t confident but it wasn’t like Stark would want him to go out of state for college, or even outside the city, “I...haven’t, exactly, worked out all the details.”

The teacher sighed, “Well I think you should start,” he smoothed the papers on his desk, “And I’d like you to stay a little longer today to help a student.”

Peter groaned, “No, no I can’t I have my internship.”

The teacher sat up and crossed his arms, “Peter.” he said firmly, “You are my top chemistry student, you have a deep understanding of it’s fundamentals and I am asking you to help a student for no more than an hour.”

Peter deflated, he shouldn’t say no, he didn’t have to jump into being Spider Man right after school, and it’s not like Tony kept track of his patrol times…

“Yes sir.”

The teacher smiled, “Thank you, Peter. You can join the other tutors in the lunchroom, I’ve been told the student your working with is already there.”

Peter slowly walked to the lunchroom, shooting a text to Happy (which would go unreplied) and a text to Tony (which would more than likely go unread). When he opened the door there were several sets of students working together, textbooks open, notes being written and rewritten. He didn’t see anyone missing a tutor until his eyes caught a table at the back of the room.

She had taken off her headband, pretty H/C hair was tumbling free and Peter had to try to remember how to breath. He sat down at the table and she smiled.

“Hey, your the kid that gave me directions.”

His Spidey Sense was tingling somewhere deep in the back of his head, but he wasn’t sure if it was that or the way her shirt was showing off the gentle curve of her torso, “Ha, h-hey. Yeah, I’m uh...Peter...Parker.”

She snorted and he felt his heart skip, “Well hi, uh Peter Parker.” she had an easy smile, “I’m Y/N, guess we’ll be working together.”


	2. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has another run in with his thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these chapter are a lot shorter than my one shots but I know have four fics fighting for my attention. Please enjoy this snippets and I will be uploading more as time goes on.

Peter didn’t want to say that this girl was hopeless but she would have a lot of work to do if she ever wanted to pass her chemistry class or her SATs. At the one hour mark Peter had to excuse himself. Most of his homework had been finished while she struggled to balance formulas. Her brows were furrowed when he stood and she had several lines striked.

“I need to take off.” he said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Can we do this again later?” she asked.

Peter chewed his lip for a moment, the angle he was standing was a perfect one for looking down her shirt so he looked away, “Um..yes.. I think so.”

He couldn’t see her smirk as she wrote down her phone number and ripped it from her worksheet, “Here, text me when you get a second.” 

Peter took the slip of paper and stuffed it into his pocket, he gave a curt nod and was out of the lunchroom before he could say or do anything stupid. If he continued to hurry he could make it home, dump his backpack and do his rounds of the city before dark.

May already had a meal out on the table when he got home and she wouldn’t let him leave until he ate, it was good to have her know about his work as Spider Man. Once he ate he got into his suit and left through his bedroom window.

The second the air began to whistle through his ears he felt more alive, more himself. He didn’t have to worry about what would happen after he graduated, or his future, all he had to think about was where the next web was going to land and how to help people.

After a few hours Peter found himself on another roof, looking out at the city.

“Karen?”

“Yes, Peter?” the AI replied.

“What should I do?”

“What do you mean, Peter?”

He sighed, “I don’t know, about life I guess.”

There was a pause, “Well, what do you want to do?”

“I don’t think I-” he cut himself off, something was wrong. He shot to his feet and looked around. He couldn’t see anything but his heart was racing.

“Peter, I’m not detecting-”

“Fancy meeting you here.”

He spun and saw her, she was sitting on a skylight, her head tilted to one side. She was dressed like she was before, in simple clothes but her mask looked different, it looked like it was made from a stronger material. The smell of burnt paper hung in the air.

“I wasn’t planning on you being here, but I can’t exactly break in with you sitting here can I?” she said tapping the glass below her.

Peter was confused. Break in? He thought back and remembered he was sitting on the roof of a history museum. First a jewelry shop and now here? Why? What did she want from here?

“What? No banter? No witty line?” she stood, coming towards him in a slow gait.

“S-Stop.” his voice cracked, she laughed and he felt himself start to panic.

“What’s wrong, little spider?” she was close enough to touch him, she reached for him and when he went to catch her wrist his hand passed through it. That’s when the alarms from inside started blaring.

Peter broke the glass and hopped in from the skylight, “Karen, I need thermal.”

He started to scan the room cursing his stupidity, it had been some kind of illusion, “I’m not picking anything up.”

He swore aloud and started for the nearest hallway. She had to be here somewhere and he had to find her. The alarm was loud and drilling into his skull, flashing lights making it hard to focus, she could be anywhere! Hiding behind any- he leap back before she hit him, her momentum spinning her in a circle.

“Can’t you just leave me alone?” she hissed at him, her bag looked heavier and he wondered where she had gotten that bat from.

“What? You said you wanted banter.” he said, firing webs at her bat, she dropped it and headed for the exit.

He shot a web to the ceiling and arched gracefully over her. She ran into him and he held her tightly. This was a huge mistake. He was hit by the power of her smell, clean, gentle, and slightly floral. This made him instinctively tighten his grip; a base desire for a man to hold a woman. She looked up at him and he couldn’t quite tell what color her eyes were.

“What? Are we gonna slow dance?” she asked, a smirk curling on her lips.

Right. Focus. He reached her hip and took hold of the bag,her eyes widened and she started to wiggle against him. He was stronger than her and kept a steel grip as he tore the pouch from her body, tossing it aside.

“No, I thought we could just hang out.” he said and shot a web to the ceiling, pulling her along. This also proved to be a mistake, once he was in the air she threw herself backwards, causing him to lose his hold on her. She fell and landed on her feet, picking up the bag. He shot a web at her and dragged her back up towards the ceiling. 

She made a motion with her hand and his web was severed, “It wasn’t that good of a joke, spider!” she said and started to run again. He leap from the ceiling and pinned her to the ground, his legs going to her sides and his arms pinning hers.

“I thought it was pretty funny.”

She rolled her eyes behind the mask, “Because you’re an idiot.” 

“You can use magic, can’t you?”

“Maybe not  _ that _ big of an idiot.” she smirked.

“So as long as I have you pinned down, you can’t use it.”

She shrugged, “I guess not.”

“So all I need to do…” if someone saw him like this, “I-Is...call Mr...erm, Iron Man.”

She laughed, “Gonna make it a three way huh? Kinky, I like it.”

His heart leapt into his throat and his face blushed a deep red, “What?! No! I mean that I’m-” he was cut off by her arching her body up into his, a shockwave of pleasure rocked his core.

She let out a soft moan from beneath him, “O-Oh, Spider Man, is that a web shooter in your pants or you just happy to see me?”

“Now who’s being cheesy?” he said, “Karen, call Iron Man.” he could only hope Tony would know what to do.

She arched again, rubbing herself on him and he had to bite his lip to keep from groaning, “Come on Spidey, quit being such a tease.” 

His grip tightened on her arms, “Stop it. I know what your trying to do.”

The display in his mask flashed to Tony’s incoming feed, “What’s up kid? AI said it was an emergency.”

“Mr. Stark! I have a magic user and I don’t know if I can,” she ached again and he moaned loudly. He didn’t even have time to process his mortification when he was sent flying. He landed on his back and tried to get his bearings.

“Peter?! Hey! Kid!” 

Peter stood shakily, “Mr. Stark, she’s..she can.” he looked up to see her retreating form. He started to run after her when three copies of her took off in different directions and he paused, their laughter echoing around with the repeat of the alarm.

“Kid, get out of there.” Tony said firmly.

“But, she’s got something, I need to-”

“Now Peter!”

He ran for the skylight he had entered from and shot a web out so he was back on the roof, the smell of burnt paper was almost overpowering. He started looking around frantically, police sirens were now joining the shrill screaming of the museum's alarm.

“Mr. Stark, she’s not up here, where should I go?”

“Just get out of there Peter.” he said firmly.

He didn’t want to question Tony and he shot another web and started to sling himself away, far and fast. Once he was far enough away Peter stopped to catch his breath.

“M-Mr. Stark, what do we? How? I don’t.” his thoughts were running a thousand miles a minute trying to process what just happened.

“Go home Peter.” Peter was still looking around, “Peter!”

His eyes met Tony’s in the suit, he looked older, stressed, “Pete,” Tony said softer, “Go home, okay? We need to plan.”

“O-Okay Mr. Stark.” Peter said, a little deflated before the call ended.

He let her get away...again. He physically had her and she got away. What could he have done? Could he have webbed her to a wall? Taken the bag and left? There were so many what ifs and second guesses that Peter had even realized he was back home. He flopped on his bed with a groan, pulling off his mask. He shut his eyes and tried to think.

He had her. He held her. She smelled so sweet, the more he thought about it, she smelled like old books, just like the burnt paper. She had been pressed so slightly to him he wondered, if the suit hadn’t been on, if he could have felt her heartbeat. Her hair had been tied back but he wanted to run his fingers through it, not with his glove but his skin. And her moan...god her moan… his eyes opened and he was painfully aware he was still in his suit.

He stood, stripped from the suit and made sure his door was shut before sitting on his bed, a blush on his cheeks and a hard on in his boxers. He shouldn’t do this. It was almost like he was giving her what she wanted, she had riled him up and he had few options to calm down. 

His hand slipped into his boxers and he took a hold of himself with a slight shiver. He thought of her moan again, it was ringing loudly in his ears, the way she arched into him, she had known where to put pressure to get him distracted

_ “Come on Spidey, quit being such a tease.”  _

He moaned smearing his precum down his shaft, how he had wanted to grind into her, tangle his fingers into her hair, kiss her… his head fell back as he stroked lost in his fantasy when his phone chimed and he groaned, ignore it, he was close...how would she taste? How soft would her lips be? What sound would she make when- his phone chimed again and he let out a frustrated groan.

He swiped the phone up with his other hand and unlocked it to see a message from an unknown contact.

_ I couldn’t just wait around for you to text me. _

_ Shit. Sorry it’s Y/N from tutoring _

Peter was surprised that she had his number, what was more surprising was the twitch in his cock, he was reading a text from a pretty girl while he was jacking off… he bit his lip and pressed his luck.

_ How did you get my number? _

He slowly stroked himself waiting for a response.

_ Your friend is tutoring my friend. It was easy enough to ask _

He groaned, of course Ned gave her his phone number, another text came in.

_ When I didn’t hear from you I thought I scared you off. _

He shivered, his hand picking up the pace.

_ I don’t scare easily _

Buzz.

_ Guess I’ll have to try harder _

Peter moaned, imagining those words coming from the thief, her head between his legs. His head fell back again, god he was close...Buzz Buzz.

_ So when do I get to see you again Parker? _

Oh fuck, oh fuck. His eyes screwed shut, he had tapped the microphone to type, “W-Whenever you want. Send.”

He waited, tension curled in his stomach, he needed her reply now..Buzz Buzz.

_ I like the idea of having you at my beck and call _

He came louder than he wanted to, cum filling his fist and he fell onto his back. His eyes were shut but he could almost feel his daydream of the thief leaning over him, her legs on either side to pin him to his bed reciting those words to him. He could almost taste her words in the air. He came down from his high to see another message had popped up.

_ Sorry, I don’t mean to sound like a flirt, it just happens. _

He thought of typing up, Glad it did, but he didn’t want to sound like a creep to this girl he was supposed to be helping. He felt bad enough that he had used her innocent texts to help him get off.

_ Lol, no worries. How’s tomorrow? _

He reached for some tissue and peeled off his boxers, Mr. Stark was not going to be happy with this turn of events but there was nothing he could do about that now. He couldn’t really be at fault for this, she had worked him up and he had to get rid of it somehow...yeah that’s plausible enough, it’s not like Tony would know that we was thinking about her...between his legs..stroking his-FUCK!

Buzz buzz.

_ How is three? Could you come to LA? Dance rehearsal. _

He cleaned himself off, he’d need another cold shower...this was becoming a bad habit.

_ Yeah, I’ll see you then _ .

Sitting with your spoils in your lap you chuckled, “Yeah...see you then, spider boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain more story per say. More drama and build up, some sections will be written in the second person so you can really feel yourself get into the story, don't worry I'll clearly label the shift. I don't want to put words in your mouth or ideas in your head but I know you'll suspend some disbelief for me ;)


End file.
